Rosa de sangre
by Clary Black
Summary: Hace cinco años, el gobierno mató a mis padres por querer proteger al mundo. Ahora yo, Hermione Granger, una criminal mundialmente buscada me encargaré de acabar con él para seguir con la misión que me encomendaron ellos y así proteger al mundo cueste lo que cueste.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Me desperté y el primer sonido que llegó a mis oídos fue el del goteo del agua, que caía no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Era un sonido constante y molesto. Pero al centrarme en él pude aclarar mi mente antes de abrir los ojos. Al principio me costó, ya que me pesaban como dos yunques, pero al final conseguí abrirlos por fin, y vi donde me encontraba. Era una sala oscura, y húmeda. Solo tenía una ventana por la cual, entraba un pequeño rayo de luz que apenas iluminaba la estancia. El suelo era de hormigón, y en el techo se visibilizan cañerías muy viejas y oxidadas. En las esquinas, había moho y en la otra punta de la habitación, había un fregadero, de donde provenía el ruido de la gota al caer. Justo al lado, un inodoro que en sus tiempos debía ser blanco, pero la humedad, los años y la suciedad lo habían dejado descolorido y gris con manchas marrones que no querría saber de que eran. A la pared de mi derecha, tan descolorida, con el yeso cayéndose a trozos y con moho como las demás, había una puerta blindada, con una mini ventana de barrotes. Pero había una tapa puesta, y n se veía el exterior. Observé unos segundos más la sala, e intenté moverme. Al hacerlo las cadenas que tenía en las muñecas y me ataban a la pared sonaron. La verdad es que el sonido de las cadenas no me era tan desconocido, lo que me molestó fue su cerradura. Tenían cada una, una cerradura de cinco cerrojos, y luego una contraseña de cuatro dígitos. Me miré los tobillos y vi una cadena que me ataba una pierna con la otra. Suspiré, no me iba a ser fácil salir de allí, ni deshacerme de las cadenas. Las horas pasaron. ¿O eran minutos? No lo sé, el tiempo se me hacía eterno. Entonces me di cuenta que había alguien más conmigo. Estaba a medio metro de mí, quizás menos, pero lo que realmente me sorprendía era que no hubiera notado su presencia. Supongo que era porque no se había movido, o por que el golpe que recibí en la cabeza me dejó demasiado atontada como para percibir nada. Me palpé la frente y toqué una pasta espesa, que me llegaba a la sien, me la llevé a la boca y la saboreé. Sangre. Seguí palpando la frente y más arriba encontré la herida, que al tocarla me provocó un doloroso pinchazo. Creo que esta herida va a necesitar puntos. La persona a mi lado se movió y sus cadenas tintinearon. Se incorporó y se apoyó en la pared, por la forma de su cuerpo era un chico, aunque con esta luz y lo flaco que estaba, podría decir que tenía no más de quince años. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró a su alrededor medio dormido. Al verme, entrecerró los ojos y con voz pastosa dijo.

— ¿Hermione? Hermana, ¿eres tú?

No puede ser. ¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué hace aquí? Intenté verlo mejor, y si, era mi hermano. Pelo rizado color marrón canela y ojos verdes. Sí, es mi hermanito, aunque ahora que lo veo mejor, está muy flaco, con ojeras y un poco demarcado.

—Sí. Soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a mí, y me contestó.

—Sí, por lo que parece no estoy herido.

Bueno, por lo menos no había entrado en pánico. Claro que supongo que ya se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida. Teniendo una hermana como yo no es que te deje muchas otras opciones. A mis veinte años, soy una criminal mundialmente buscada.

— ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me encogí de hombros, no lo sabía. Primero tenía que saber donde estaba y quién me tenía prisionera, aunque el dolor de cabeza había aminorado, aún lo sentía palpitar. Entonces, oímos pasos fuera de la puerta y el ruido de llaves al darse unas con otras. La cerradura de la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre.

our document here...


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La muerte y la decisión**

Las 7:00. Puntual como siempre mi despertador sonaba e interrumpía mis sueños. ¿Qué soñaba? Nunca me acordaba. Me desperecé estirando los brazos y de camino a la ducha, me quité la camisa vieja de mi banda favorita de Rock y al llegar al baño, abrí el grifo de la ducha para que se calentara. Me quité las bragas y entré en la ducha cerrando la cortina detrás de mí. El agua me terminó de despertar, y al terminar de lavarme el pelo y el cuerpo, salí envuelta en una toalla. Recogí las bragas y las tiré a la cesta de la ropa sucia. Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia mi armario. Pero antes de abrir las puertas de mi armario, me sequé del todo el cuerpo, y me puse la toalla en la cabeza. Me puse la ropa interior, y de ropa elegí algo sencillo. Estábamos en primavera así que empezaba a hacer calor. Opté entonces por una camiseta de tirantes roja un poco ceñida y unos pitillos negros y mis converse negras favoritas. Volví al baño y me sequé el pelo. Esa melena indómita que tenía. Pero que con los años había aprendido a domar y peinar a mi gusto. Ahora caía en forma de ondulaciones y algún que otro rizo de color canela por mi espalda hasta la cintura. Como aún eran las 7:45 decidí maquillarme un poco. No mucho ya que nunca he sido partidaria de esas cosas, pero a veces me gustaba hacerlo. Así que me delineé los ojos dorados con lápiz negro, y me puse un poco de sombra y rímel. Lista. Como cada mañana, cogí mi mochila y bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina. Allí me esperaban mis padres y mi hermano pequeño mientras desayunaban. Al verme, mi madre me puso una taza de chocolate en la mesa y unas tostadas con mantequilla. Yo le sonreí dándole las gracias. Mi madre, sonriendo se sentó junto a mi padre y siguió comiendo. Ella, según decían era muy parecida a mí. Era alta de cuerpo delgado y pechos pequeños. Sus ojos eran dorados y siempre cálidos, y su pelo era liso, negro y siempre lo llevaba corto y despuntado. Ella era Jocelyn Granger, mi madre. En frente de mi, mi padre leía el periódico tranquilamente. Él era alto, de pelo marrón canela, rizado y ojos verdes claros. Rupert Granger, mi padre. Al ver que lo miraba me sonrió. Mi hermano pequeño Nahuel, en cambio estaba medio dormido, y cabeceaba encima de su tazón de leche. Lo miré aguantándome la risa. El muchacho tenía seis años menos que yo, diez. Pero era alto para su edad, y tenía el pelo rizado marrón canela, como el mío y los ojos verdes como los de papá. Terminé de desayunar y eran casi las ocho. A este paso llegaré tarde. Así que les di un beso a cada uno, cogí mi mochila, me puse mi cazadora de cuero negra, cogí las llaves, el casco y salí por la perta, no sin antes decir adiós a mi familia. Delante de casa, como siempre estaba mi moto. Al tener dieciséis años, no era una de esas potentes, pero a mí me bastaba y me gustaba. Abrí el maletero de la moto y puse la mochila ahí, y encendí la moto mientras me montaba. Me puse el casco y me abroché la cazadora. La moto iba bien como siempre, aunque con los arreglillos que le había hecho mi padre, podía superar la velocidad de trescientos sin problema. ¿He mencionado qué mis padres son científicos? Sí, trabajan desenvolupando nuevas tecnologías para el gobierno. Por lo que a veces no están mucho por casa. Mientras conducía, me miré en el escaparate de una tienda. No entiendo como dicen que me parezco a mi madre. Soy alta y delgada eso sí, pero mis pechos son grandes. Cosa que no me gusta demasiado porque parezco un poco deforme, con eso abultando tanto. Mi pelo es de color canela como el de mi padre, y mis ojos son como los de mi madre, dorados. A los pocos minutos llegué al instituto, aparqué en el lugar de motos y me quité el casco. Intercambié en el maletero la mochila por el casco y lo cerré. Miré al cielo, gris, parece que hoy va a llover. Me encogí de hombros, nunca me había molestado la lluvia, al contrario, me gustaba. Puse las llaves en la mochila, y me encaminé hacia el edificio. Como cada día desde que puedo recordar, el colegio estaba abarrotado de gente. Los adolescentes iban y venían con sus mochilas, algunas cargadas y otras vacías. Demasiados alumnos para este colegio. Hacía tiempo hubo una tercera guerra mundial que destruyó la mayor parte de las ciudades principales, y ahora Londres era una ciudad mucho más pequeña, un recuerdo de lo que una vez fue. El mundo había quedado dividido en tres. América, Europa y Asia. Cada continente había unificado los países en uno, creando tres gobiernos que estaban en una tregua demasiado frágil con las otras dos naciones. Oceanía y África de había juntado con Asia y la otra con Europa a la fuerza, y al haber presentado guerra el continente entero fue reducido a escombros. No lo habitaba ni un alma. La capital de cada continente era una ciudad de la medida de un país. En Europa la capital se situaba donde antes había el país de Francia, ahora se llamaba _Eurotopía_. Era una ciudad enorme y muy moderna, donde había las modas más extravagantes que se habían visto nunca. América hizo lo mismo que Europa y donde antes había Estados Unidos, ahora era una gran ciudad, más grande que Eurotopía si cabe. Su nombre era _Futurum_, la que a si mismos se decían que era la ciudad del futuro, allí también tenían las mismas modas que en Europa. Y Asia no se quedaba atrás. India era ahora su capital, la llamaban _Dievis_. Y seguían las mismas modas excéntricas que en las otras dos capitales. Mientras que en las otras partes de los continentes se vivía como hacía años, sin altas tecnologías a no ser que tuvieras dinero, y vestías como lo hacían en el siglo veintiuno. Nunca me habían gustado los temas de política, así que dejé de pensar en el mundo y las amenazas de guerra y seguí caminando. Pasé al lado de los nerds y uno me saludó, mi primo Harry. Habíamos ido desde siempre a la misma clase, y a mí nunca me había importado lo de las "clases sociales" del instituto. Por lo que no tenía problema en hablar con gente diversa. La verdad, es que no sé ni porqué se distancian unos con otros, en la vida real pueden terminar; el nerd que marginaste como tu jefe, y a la mucha que llamaste fea como tu mujer. La vida da muchas vueltas, tiene muchas salidas y pocas oportunidades que aprovechar. Con Harry a mi lado, nos despedimos de su grupo y andamos entre el gentío hasta llegar al edificio que nos tocaba. Nos sentamos en la última fila, a mi no me interesaban mucho las clases, esos temas me los había leído en los libros que había en casa y ya me los sabía de memoria, y Harry igual, así que durante la clase me dediqué a hacer dibujos distraídamente mientras me acariciaba el colgante que me habían regalado mis padres hacía una semana. Era una cadena de oro, con una piedra roja tallada en forma de rosa. Al instante en que me lo regalaron me enamoré de ese collar. Las horas pasaron, y por fin estábamos comiendo en el comedor, cuando vino la directora corriendo hacia nuestra mesa, que compartíamos con Harry y sus amigos que no eran muy dados al habla. Al llegar junto a nosotros, nos puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y la otra en el mío. Nos miró de una forma más bien extraña, entre piadosa y temerosa. Nos pidió que la siguiéramos y fuimos hacia su despacho. Me sentía incómoda, casi todo el mundo nos miraba mientras pasábamos por los pasadizos, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención de tanta gente, pero mantuve la compostura hasta llegar al despacho donde me encontré a un hombre alto y flaco, pero musculado, de pelo ondulado negro y ojos marrones oscuros. Sirius, mi tío. Al verlo, corrí a abrazarlo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Me estrechó entre sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente. La directora se sentó en su sillón y nos miró sin decir nada. Harry se acercó a su padre y le preguntó serio.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

Sirius lo miró serio, y aún abrazándome, le respondió.

—**Ha habido un incendio, en casa de Hermione.** —Lo miré alarmada. ¿En mi casa? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Estaban bien? ¿Sufrieron daños? Un millar de preguntas se me amontonaban en la garganta sin poder salir, me sentó en una silla, ya que me empezaban a fallar las fuerzas y sentía que mis piernas se tornaban de gelatina. Harry me acercó un vaso de agua, se lo agradecí, tenía la garganta tan seca que me raspaba. No podía ser, miré a Sirius, que seguía serio y con la mirada lo invité a continuar. —**No hay supervivientes. La casa se quemó hasta los cimientos. Tu hermano está bien, mi mujer fue a buscarlo a su colegio. **

No, no puede ser. El vaso se escurrió entre mis dedos, que habían quedado inertes y sin fuerza. Mi vista se empezó a nublar y pronto noté las lágrimas calientes que me bajaban por las mejillas. No, no me lo creo. Todo lo que pasó a continuación me resultaba confuso. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, y casi no oía las palabras que Harry me susurraba al oído. Estaba ausente, y lo oía todo amortiguado. Creo que Sirius se despidió de la directora, y que fuimos hacia el aparcamiento, donde Harry me depositó en la parte de atrás del coche de su padre, y fue a por mi moto. Miré por la ventana, llovía. Un tiempo a cuerdo a mi estado de ánimo. En un tris, llegamos al hospital. Miré al lado de los botones del ascensor y vi que Sirius marcó el que al lado ponía; "Tanatorio". Me agarró fuertemente, sosteniéndome por la cintura para que no me desplomara en el suelo. Al salir del ascensor, vi que al fondo del pasadizo había dos personas. Una mujer bajita y delgada, de pelo castaño rojizo liso hasta la cintura, de ojos verdes que abrazaba a mi hermano. Asha, la madre de Harry. Al ver a mi hermano llorando en sus brazos, fui corriendo hacia él, las lágrimas cesaron mientras corría, y recuperé la fuerza en mis piernas. Me abalancé sobre ellos, y Asha tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse. Abracé a mi hermano, que me agarraba de la camiseta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Yo empecé a acariciarle la espalda para tranquilizarlo. No lo dije nada. No había palabras de consuelo en las que pudiera pensar. Puesto que yo estaba tan desolada como él. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por él, por mí, por los dos. Se nos acercó un médico y dijo.

— **¿Señorita Granger?** —Yo levanté la cabeza, y por la cara que puso no debía de estar muy presentable. Claro, el maquillaje se me debe de haber corrido todo y debo de tener la cara llega de líneas negras y manchas de pintura negra al restregarme las lágrimas intentado secármelas. —**Venga por aquí, por favor.**

Yo lo seguí. Tengo que ser fuerte, por él por mí, por los dos. Entramos en una sala sin ventanas, iluminada por luz artificial. Donde había dos mesas de acero paralelas. Había dos bultos cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Se puso entre dos mesas, y me miró con piedad.

—**Esto puede ser duro.**

Yo asentí. Tengo que ser fuerte, por él, por mí, por los dos. Lo miré a los ojos, y él asintió también. Destapó la cara del cuerpo que había a su izquierda, y luego del que estaba a su derecha. Interpreto que eso era la cabeza, porque lo que se veía era más bien un trozo de carne quemada, en algunos lados negra y otros rosa vivo, donde la piel se había derretido. Pero de alguna forma, supe que eran mis padres, la figura más menuda, llevaba en el cuello un collar de metal, quemado y deforme, pero reconocí el colgante que le regalé por su cumpleaños. Mamá. Sentía ganas de echarlo todo, el desayuno y la comida, de huir y esconderme. De salir de allí y volver a casa, donde seguro que estarían mis padres esperándome. Y meterme en mi cama donde me sentiría segura y mi madre vendría con una taza de chocolate y hablaríamos como dos buenas amigas. Tenía ganas de despertar. Despertar de esa pesadilla que más bien parecía un chiste malo. Un chiste sin gracia ni sentido. Miré el trozo de persona carbonizada en que se había convertido mi padre, y vi que no tenía ni una hebra de ese pelo que tanto se parecía al mío, y le daba un aspecto a veces desaliñado, a veces angelical. No había ojos, en ninguno de los dos. Esos ojos que tantas veces me miraron con calidez, otras regañándome ya no estaban.

—**Sí. Son mis padres. **—Dije con la voz temblorosa. Miré al médico que estaba rellenando un impreso y le pregunté. **— ¿Me podría dejar un momento a solas? Querría despedirme.**

El hombre me miró y asintió. Salió de la sala y me dejó sola. Sola con mis pensamientos, con mis lágrimas retenidas, con la vida destrozada. No. No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Tengo que ser fuerte, por él, por mí, por los dos. Me acerqué a las mesas, y apoyé cada mano en una de las mesas. Miré los cuerpos carbonizados y dije.

—**A partir de ahora, cuidaré de Nahuel. Me ocuparé de que tenga una buena vida. Conseguiré un trabajo y estudiaré. Me esforzaré al máximo para que no le falte de nada. Podéis estar seguros. Él es lo único que me queda. Os prometo que seguiré adelante, cueste lo que cueste. No pienso llorar más. —**Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por mi mejilla, y se perdió en mi cuello. **—Adiós Mamá. Adiós Papá.**

Salí de la sala después de volverles a cubrir los rostros y me encontré a mi hermano dormido apoyado en Asha. Al acercarme vi que aún dormido seguía llorando. Sirius, vino hacia mí y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

—**Has sido muy fuerte. Estoy orgulloso.**

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa triste. En ese momento no me sentía fuerte en absoluto. Firmé unos papeles conforme había reconocido los cuerpos y nos fuimos. Esta vez, les dije que yo iría en mi moto. Pero al salir del hospital, no seguí el coche de Sirius, cogí una dirección totalmente distinta. Fui hacia la playa, por la autopista. Le di al botón que mi padre había instalado en la moto, y esta se transfiguró en una _Yamaha R1 2010_ ¡Buen modelo Papá! Y encima negra. Si te tuviera al lado te abrazaría. Al tener ese pensamiento la tristeza me embargó. No. No tengo que pensar. En poco tiempo salí de la vieja ciudad de Londres y me dirigí a la costa, dirección Este. Al llegar aparqué la moto y me dirigí a la playa. Anduve los pocos metros hasta llegar a tocar las piedras de la costa. Me senté en ellas y me quedé mirando el agua. No derramé ninguna lágrima, pero podía sentir que todo dentro de mí había cambiado. Mis padres se tomaban nuestra seguridad muy en serio. En casa habían dispositivos detecta fuegos y bombas. Esa casi imposible que la casa se incendiara o explotara. A no ser que alguien los desconectara. Y mis padres nunca lo hicieron. El incendio no fue accidental. Teníamos apagafuegos en los techos de cada habitación. Y si no se podía apagar el fuego había un detector de personas y si no había ninguna se confinaba la habitación. Definitivamente el incendio no fue un accidente. Miré el agua la cual sus colores empezaban a cambiar. Y luego el cielo, está oscureciendo. Tendría que volver. Caminé hasta mi moto y la admiré durante unos segundos. Gracias Papá. Por todo. Monté en la moto y conducí dirección Londres. Llegué a casa de Sirius y Asha me esperaba en la puerta. Me dio un beso en la coronilla, y me ofreció una taza con chocolate caliente. Subí arriba en la habitación y me encontré a mi hermano durmiendo hecho una bola. Sonreí dulcemente y dejé la taza terminada en la mesita de noche. Me quité la ropa y me quedé solo con las bragas y la camiseta de tirantes. Me metí en la cama con él y este al notar mi presencia puso la cabeza en mi pecho y dejó ir un largo suspiro. Me relajé con su contacto y le acaricié el pelo hasta que nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y no encontré a mi hermano a mi lado. Al principio me alarmé, pero al agudizar mi voz escuché su risa en el piso de abajo. Eso me tranquilizó. Miré a los pies de la cama, había una bata corta. Me la puse atándomela fuertemente a la cintura y bajé las escaleras para ir a la cocina a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina me lo encontré todo lleno de harina. Y a Nahuel y Asha llenos hasta las cejas del mismo polvo blanco. Detrás de mí apareció Sirius y me susurró.

—**Han intentado hacer un bizcocho para ti. Para que te animes un poco. Tu hermano es fuerte también.**

Sonreí y entonces los dos que habían puesto la cocina perdida se dieron cuenta que Sirius y yo estábamos en la puerta y nos dieron los buenos días. Los ayudamos a limpiar el desastre y nos pusimos a hacer el desayuno esperando que el bizcocho se terminara de cocer en el horno. Al terminar, el bizcocho ya estaba preparado y olía de maravilla. Harry bajó al minuto de sacarlo del horno, supongo que lo había olido. Comimos los cinco en silencio, interrumpido a veces por cumplidos hacia los cocineros. Terminamos de desayunar y subí a la habitación que compartía con mi hermano y Asha me siguió. Me volví a poner la ropa del día anterior e intenté peinarme el pelo con los dedos sin mucho éxito. Asha me estuvo observando durante todo el rato y me dijo.

—**Hoy vamos a ir de compras. No puedes vestir cada día con eso. Y toma.** —Me dio un peine y lo cogí y empecé a peinarme mirándola a través del espejo. Ella me sonrió amorosa y me dijo. —**Te espero abajo, no tardes.**

Yo asentí, y me lavé la cara en el baño de al lado y bajé las escaleras con las converse en la mano. Me las puse en la entrada y la esperé. A los pocos minutos bajó ella también. Vestía unos jeans estrechos hábilmente desteñidos y una camiseta ajustada de color verde botella. Sacó unas botas negras de tacón que había en un armario y se las puso a la par que yo me ponía mi cazadora negra. Salimos de la casa y nos montamos en el choche rumbo a la parte de Londres que no había sido destruida. Allí encontramos tiendas de ropa normal y de esas con los extravagantes trajes de la capital. Compramos durante toda la mañana y a la hora de comer volvimos a casa con el maletero lleno de bolsas. No todo era para mí por supuesto. Algunas cosas también eran para Nahuel y habíamos comprado alguna que otra camiseta para Harry y Sirius. Al llegar vimos que Sirius hacía la comida y Asha me pidió que subiera las bolsas arriba mientras ella ayudaba a su esposo. Comimos todos juntos, y aunque al día siguiente hubiera el entierro de mis padres, nadie dijo nada sobre el tema. Cosa que agradecí. Desempacamos las bolsas y cada uno se guardó su respectiva ropa en el armario. Pero mientras lo hacía, volví a pensar en lo que estuve cavilando en la playa. Y busqué a Sirius por la casa. Lo encontré en su despacho leyendo un libro. Llamé a la puerta y él levantó la vista de la lectura para mirarme.

— **¿Puedo?** —Él asintió y entré en la estancia. Empecé. **—He estado pensando en lo del incendio.**

—**Cierra la puerta.**

Dijo en tono tajante, y así lo hice mientras que él se levantó de la silla, y se sentó en la que había detrás de su escritorio. Con un gesto me ofreció una silla y me invitó a que siguiera.

—**La casa tenía protecciones. Tú sabes cómo eran mis padres. Y seguro que estabas informado de las protecciones, por lo que sabrás que era casi imposible que esa casa ardiera. Por favor, no le cuentes nada a nadie de lo que te voy a decir ahora.** —Asintió serio y atento. —**Creo que mis padres fueron asesinados.**

Sus comisuras se levantaron brevemente y abrió un cajón de dónde sacó una botella transparente con un líquido ambarino dentro. Se sirvió una copa y cerró la botella. Meneó el vaso haciendo que el líquido se balanceara dentro. Entonces empezó.

—**Sabía que te darías cuenta, tarde o temprano. Y sí. A tus padres los asesinaron. ¿Sabes quién fue? **—Hizo una pausa para darle un trago al líquido y yo negué con la cabeza. Por lo que él continuó. —**El gobierno. El maldito gobierno. Los mataron porque desde hacía ya un tiempo tus padres estaban trabajando en un suero que permitiría al hombre que lo poseyera tener cualidades sobrehumanas. Más rapidez, mente aguda, ojos rápidos y con mucha mejor vista y mucha más fuerza y destreza. ¿Y sabes por qué lo quería el gobierno? Una guerra. Nuestro gobierno quería ese suero para invadir a los dos continentes restantes y así gobernar sobre el planeta. Por supuesto tus padres no quisieron dárselo, por lo que los mataron. Pero no encontraron dicha sustancia, ni en la casa ni en el laboratorio. Por lo que lo debieron esconder en algo o alguien.** —Dijo mirándome fijamente. ¿En qué o pueden haber escondido? Pensé mientras me acariciaba la piedra del collar. Entonces me di cuenta. Mi collar. Cuando me lo regalaron me dijeron que no me lo quitara ni se lo diera a nadie por ningún motivo, que ese collar era la llave de mi futuro. Además, siempre que miraba el collar, parecía que había algo dentro de la rosa. Como si no fuera sólida por dentro, como si tuviera vida propia. —**Parece que por fin lo has descubierto. Sí, lo escondieron en ti. En algo que sabían que nunca ibas a dejar. Por eso tengo que proponerte una cosa. Únete a mí y juntos destruiremos al gobierno. Jocelyn era mi querida hermana, y por querer proteger al mundo la asesinaron cruelmente. No puedo dejar que salgan impunes de esto. ¿Me ayudarás?**—Yo asentí firmemente. Él sonrió y se terminó de un trago el vaso. —**Entonces bienvenida al grupo. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Cambios de identidad, reunir a los integrantes, creo que tengo algunos pensados. Luego está la vivienda. Sí, creo que nos mudaremos de continente. Pero primero tenemos que hacer el entierro de tus padres. **

—**Haré todo lo que pueda. Y te ayudaré en todo lo que me pidas. Juro que destruiré el gobierno corrupto que nos gobierna y que vengaré la muerte de mis padres. Pero a cambio prométeme que Nahuel se quedará fuera de todo y que tendrá una vida normal.**

—**Prometido.**

Me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché fuertemente. No pienso volver a llorar. Ahora tengo una meta y a voy a cumplir.


End file.
